HEAD LINE
by blackangel150
Summary: BELLA IS KIDNAPPED AND CHARLIE IS ... FIND OUT INSIDE R
1. Chapter 1

_Bella Swan is missing after a murder went into her house around midnight. Charlie Swan called after he was shot he arrived fifteen minutes later at the hospital but died on scene. But before he died he said, "Find Dr. Carlisle Cullen and find my little girl and if I don't survive, let her stay with them." Bella Swan was taken from her home. She may be bleeding from open wounds or cuts. "WHAT HAVE I DONE? HOW COULD I LEAVE HER LIKE THAT NOW SHE'S GONE AND CHARLIE'S DEAD?" Edward shouted and turned off the television. "Edward, listen we didn't know that this would happen. You can't beat yourself up over this." Carlisle said while rubbing Edward's back because he is dry sobbing. _

_Jasper was dry- sobbing as well saying, "this is my entire fault" Esme said, "No, Jasper it's not your fault." "Yes, yes, it is if is didn't attack Bella this would have never happen" Jasper was hitting himself. Emmett walked toward Jasper and took hold of his shoulders and said, "Jasper, listen man it's not your fault okay it was an accident okay we will find her." Edward walked toward Jasper and pulled him into a hug and said, "Jasper, I don't blame you it was my fault I told her I didn't love her and left." The Cullen's were all sad they couldn't believe that they would leave Bella when all of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Carlisle went to answer and saw officer Smith he said, "Charlie last wish was to find you and take you home and find Bella and let her stay with you." They all agreed. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Bella woke up in an unfamiliar room she tried to move and realized that she was tied down to a bed. The door opened and reviled her kidnappers who are Mike Newton, and Eric Yorkie. They advanced me and started to beat me and call me names. She wishes Edward would come and save her, a couple of months passed and I'm very hungry. They don't give her food but they give me water everyday. They finally let her out of her bondage but what they don't know is that I have Bella had her cell with me. One day she called Edward because the boys left to the market. The phone ranged only once and Bella heard Edward say, "Bella" "Edward, help me please" "BELLA, BELLA, OH GOD WERE." "I don't know but the boys are at the market follow them and you find me." "Boys, what boys," "Mike, and Eric, Edward hurry I don't know how much longer I can hold on" okay Bella I love you." "I love you to Edward."_

_He ran downstairs and told his family, "BELLA JUST CALLED ME AND SAID THAT MIKE NEWTON AND ERIC YORKIE HAVE HER SOMEWHERE AND THAT THEY ARE AT THE MARKET IF WE FOLLOW THEM WE FIND HER." Carlisle jumped up and said, "What are we waiting for lets go." We all ran out of the house to our cars and we were at the market in no time. That's when he saw them walking out with nothing but water and they were walking to Eric's car. Then Carlisle said, "OH MY GOD THERE STARVING HER BUT ONLY GIVING HER WATER." When they were finished they got into the car and drove, they were driving to the out skit of Forks. Then took a right and they were heading to the old abandon Murdock's manor. Mike and Eric didn't know that they were being followed so they kept on driving. When they got to the Manor they were shocked to see the Cullen's there and they ran into the house and shout the door. The Cullen's called the police telling them, "we found Bella were at the old Murdock's Manor OH MY GOD WE JUST HEARD GUN'S SHOTS PLEASE HURRY." They burst through the door and ran to the door where they heard the gun shot and busted it down and saw Bella on the floor bleeding. Carlisle was trying to stop the bleeding and the ambulance arrived with the cops and the boys were arrested and Bella was taken to the hospital. After two hours of surgery Bella was in a room recovering all of the Cullen's were in the room with Bella and Edward was lying beside her. A few days passed and Bella finally woke up and she smiled because she had her family. Then she frowned because she didn't understand why Charlie wasn't in the room as well. Edward finally can read Bella's mind and frowned because she didn't see Charlie Edward answered Bella's question, "Bella, I'm sorry but they killed Charlie." Bella started to cry while saying, "you can finally read my mind" "yes." "Edward why did you tell me you didn't love me any more" "Bella, I'm sorry if I didn't attack you then Edward would never have told you that and if you died I would never forgive myself knowing that I'm the one who caused this whole thing" Jasper said while dry-sobbing. Bella just shook her head and said, "Jasper you listen and listen good it wasn't your fault it was an accident okay and I forgave you along time ago but you guys left so I never was able to tell you" Bella replied. Jasper smiled and said, "thank you Bella" "anytime." _


	3. Chapter 3

_The following week Bella was allowed to leave the hospital and go with the Cullen's to there house. She went to Edward's room which is now her room as well and Edward got down on one knee and asked, "Bella, you are the light in my darkness, the love of my life you are the only one that can make me smile, and only you can hurt me will you marry me?" Bella was shock but said, "YES, YES, A THOUSAND TIMES YES I WILL MARRY YOU." Edward smiled and kissed Bella with everything he had. Then Bella lied down and Edward lied next to her and held her all night smiling because he's happy that Bella is his and no one else's._

_The next day Bella woke up and she knew that she still had to plan Charlie's funeral and had the whole ordeal in front of her. The trail was set for December 18, 2009 and everyone was going. Bella and Jasper were they only ones at home because everyone else was out hunting. They will be returning the next day that night Bella went to sleep and Jasper was in his study reading when around 2:00 in the morning he felt Bella sad, scared, and confused. Then he heard Bella screaming and crying while sitting up so he ran to her and he held her while she was crying. _

_Bella was crying/screaming at Jasper, "WHY, WHY DID THEY TAKE HIM FROM M? I NEED MY FATHER." Jasper told Bella, " I don't know" while rocking her Bella couldn't take it anymore she jumped up and ran down the stairs and out the door down the drive way. But, at that exacted moment the family were driving down the drive way and then Jasper came and grabbed Bella. When she collapsed on the floor everyone was out of the car's and beside her and Edward was holding her. All Bella kept saying was, "DAD PLEASE, PLEASE COME BACK I NEED YOU, WHY DID YOU GO? DON'T YOU LOVE ME ANYMORE?" while she was crying hysterically. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Everyone was looking at her with sadness, and hatred toward Mike and Eric. Edward picked her up and took her to the house and sat down on the couch and rubbed her back. He was trying to calm her down and after two hours he felt her relax everyone was wondering what they can do so Bella wouldn't feel sad. The day of the trail arrived and everyone was getting ready Edward is already dress and is waiting for Bella in there room. Bella walked in after getting dress in Alice and Jasper's room, when she spotted Edward she went to him and sat on his lap. _

_They walked into the court room and they saw Eric, and Mike sitting with their lawyers. When they saw Bella they smirked at her and all the Cullen's were pissed off. Bella grabbed Edward's arm and held on tight not wanting to let go. When Mike and Eric saw that they were really ticked off then the guard told, "Rise for the Honorable Judge Ruby." _

_The defense lawyer Marty Cromwell went first saying, " these two men should be in prison for life, for they are ruthless murders, and kidnappers, they broke into the Swan's house killing Charlie Swan who was Chief of forks, and kidnapping young Bella beat her and starved her only giving her water, I rest my case." Then Mike's lawyer stood and her name is Tammy Miller she said that Mike Newton and Erick Yorkie are Bella's two best friends and would never hurt her. Then she called Mike to the stand and he was swore in, then the questions started "Mike will you please tell the court where you and Eric were on Friday the nineteen of September at midnight" "we were in my room watching T.V. we couldn't sleep but, Eric was on the computer on Myspace." "No, more questions your honor," "Mike please tell the court why you were arrested on December fifteen at the old Murdock's manor." "we always go there to hang out and just get away from the real world but then we heard gun shots and we rushed into the house and we saw that the Cullen's arrived at the same time and rush over to Bella" said Sara Cromwell._

"_I call Bella Swan to the stand" and she was swore in "Bella, what happen the night that you were kidnapped and your father killed?"_


End file.
